


Shatter

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't mind me just turning more of these angst prompts into domestic fluff, F/M, Insecurities eased with smooches, a lil steamy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Kisses solve every problem.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Shatter

Apprehension swirls in Riyo’s gut. She hasn’t seen him in weeks, life has been hectic, but now they stand in the tranquil silence of their bedroom. She has done so much to make it seem less like  _ her _ bedroom, the place where they committed the crime that sent him to prison and nearly killed him, and more like a place that is shared by them. He had once mentioned that his favorite color is blue, so she painted her walls the shade of the sky. White feels fresh and new, so she has replaced her rugs with white, fluffy ones. 

But even then, with everything she has done - they have done - when he tentatively takes her hands into his, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles in a way she knows so well, she can’t help but feel nervous. What if she messes this up? What if--

“I can hear you thinking,” he murmurs, his eyes trained on her face even as she stares past his shoulder. 

“My apologies, I will try to think more quietly,” she whispers, glancing down at their hand. 

His hand reaches up and gently tilts up her chin. “Or you could tell me what you’re thinking about,” he offers quietly. 

She blinks back tears. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“What makes you think I’m not?” 

“I just--” Her words are cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Every doubt, every hesitation she had shatters with the white pleasure of his body pressed so closely to hers. He wraps his fingers in her hair, drawing her impossibly closer and she welcomes it. She grabs at his chest plate, desperate to feel his warmth and not the cool, rigid structure of his armor. 

He pulls away and she chases his lips, hungry for more. “I’m happy,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. 

At a loss for words, she only manages to nod. 

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks. 

A thousand responses jump to the tip of her tongue but she pays them no mind as she grabs his face and brings it down to hers. He chuckles before hoisting her up and carrying her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> (I could only think of nsfw stories for this prompt so I hope this wasn't too steamy)
> 
> Tumblr: amukmuk


End file.
